Reality Change
by Nahoe-Ketsake
Summary: What if Tai and Matt's reality change in a while, turning both of his lifes upside down? Will Tai and Matt be able to overcome his "Difficulties" and keep living, when this "Difficulties" mean: they turn into girls! Not Tai/Matt
1. I have boobs! Tai! BOOBS!

OK, this is my second digimon fic, it just occurred to me, while dancing in my dance classes' lol! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer I don't own digimon neither any of the characters… I don't know if Takiko and Yui enter in that category, anyway… it doesn't matter…

* * *

Five in the morning. Not the most comfortable hour to hear your best friend fighting in the phone with his girlfriend.

"No Sora! I can't! I…. No… Could you just stop being such a possessive girl friend for once in a while! ... No! I won't! Why are we even dating!? We're totally opposites! […]"

Tai rolled himself in bed... Matt has stayed that night, because he has had a fight with his father. Things weren't going well in the blonds' life. Sora has started becoming all possessive and his father wanted him to be better at school. Matt was just too stress out and Tai realized that a night out of everything was going to be good for the blond. Apparently his plan wasn't working. Sora had make some calls and find out were Matt was, and although Matt's cell phone was turn off, Sora had called Tai's house.

_I can't take it anymore…_

Tai approach to where the blond was yelling and took the phone and start talking.

"Hey Sora, listen I'm not in the mood of hearing you become all bitchy at each other, so stop being so fucking possessive and leave us alone" then he hanged up

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two best friends. Then Tai grinned at Matt.

"Well its five o'clock and we are both completely awake, can I copy your home work now?" Tai said cherishly

"Sure" Matt said, still amazed by his friend's outburst "Gee Tai… mm… well… I"

"Yeah: Thanks Tai you are the best, and I don't know what I did to become best friend of someone like you and all that stuff"

"I wasn't going too said exactly…" Matt said with a faint smile in his lips "But… really… thanks…"

Three hours later, both boys were making their way to school, it was all perfectly calm, until Sora came yelling to Matt and Tai.

"How dare you hang up to me?! You son of a bitch!"

"Oh my god! Why won't you leave me alone?!"

"Well I'm your girlfriend aren't I?! I'm supposed to not leave you alone!"

"Well maybe I don't want to be doing this any further! You need to see someone! Someone like a physiatrist" Matt shouted, it was official the little love Matt still had for Sora was completely gone

"Me?! Going to a physiatrist!? That will be you Ishida! What happened to you?! You used to be much better!?"

"To me!? Nothing happened to me, you were the one who became a bicth all of the sudden!"

And that was it, Sora smacked Matt's face with such strength, Tai was afraid Matt's face will get out of his head, as he almost fell.

"Don't say that! You're the one that doesn't care about people and just do whatever pleases yourself!"

"Stop it right there! I never did anything bad to you! You just one day started with that bitchy things and hating me! You're ruining my life!" Matt shouted

"Me?! You're ruining your own life Matt! You decided to push me away and push your mother away and your father! Who will be next Tai or TK?! The only two people close to you right now!? You are tearing yourself apart and I pity you!"

Anger encounters Matt as he took a step forward. Tai rapidly realizes his friend's intentions and quickly grab Matt arm and fell it trembling, trembling with anger.

"Get away from me, you bitch… I don't want to see your face ever again…" he said with a calm but freezing cold voice

"As you please…" She said with the same tone and turn herself and walked away with Mimi.

As she did the entire school, which had been looking at the fight, look at her. No one could believe Matt and Sora had finally broken up. They had been the perfect couple until some weeks ago.

"Disperse! Start walking, there is nothing to see! Go away you fuckers!" Matt yelled, and everyone start walking

Tai looked at his friend. He would never say it but he felt bad for him. Matt really loved Sora, and if his life wasn't becoming upside down they will still be together. Tai watched his friend as Matt's shoulders started trembling.

"Matt?" Tai said worried

"I'm going home Tai" Tai couldn't help but to notice a slight crack on Matt's voice, he was crying. Tai had never seen his best friend cry until that day.

"I'm going with you; don't really feel like going to school either"

"Leave me alone Tai" Matt started walking and when he felt that Tai was following he started running.

Tai run after his best friend, he knew Matt could do stupid things when he was upset. Matt run thought the intersections until he could run anymore, and with his legs numb he run into the middle of a car crowded street. Tai following him really close enter the same street, just then a lorry drove into the street and when the driver see both boys, he hit the brakes.

The sudden stop was too much for the lorry so it turned over hitting both boys.

_This is the end_

_OH MY GOD!_

Matt's eyes flash open, he was lying in a pink room with flowers painted on the walls.

_Where am I? Where is Tai?_

He start getting up, but he suddenly realise his nails were pink, and he was wearing a dress.

_What the fuck!_

He stand up and walk, he realized he was wearing a pink sport's top, and some PINK … what a surprise… shorts. He had some small white tennis. He realized the shoes were too small for his currently feet size. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. Then he felt a song and a vibration on his pocket, a cell phone! He picket up the cell, it was small and fir his surprise it was also pink. He felt like Mimi… No… Yuck! He answer, and gasped when he heard his voice. It was a high pitched voice, what he would call and consented girl voice…

_Wait consented GIRL! No way…_

Another girl voice answer the phone, nevertheless this voice was from far less high pitched than Matt's.

"Matt is that you?!" the girl asked

"I think… Who are you" he asked confused

"Tai…"

"Tai? What happen to you voice?!"

"Matt… look at the mirror… now"

Matt went to the bathroom that was in his room and look at his reflection. He could help but to scream. The person, who was supposed to be his reflection, was a girl! A girlish version of Matt! With blond long hair, big blue eyes and pale face.

"Oh my god! I have boobs! Tai! BOOBS!" Matt yelled in panic

"Yes I know! I have too!" He said in excitement, then he continue on a more thoughtful tone "Have you felt them, they are really soft and they feel funny! Oh my god! I had finally touched a girl's boob! Oh my god! I'm going to see a girl naked! Matt naked! This is like a blessing!"

"Tai! Shut up! This is not a blessing"

"It is!" Tai said, while he looked at his new body.

Tai would have had a crush on his new body… He had long brown hair, dark skin and big brown eyes. He was wearing a colourful shirt and some jean shorts.

"Listen Matt! I' am sexy! I…" Suddenly Tai stopped as he heard a name being called by a man. The name was: Takiko.

Oh my god! That's my new name

"Matt I gotta go!" He didn't listen to his friend complaints and hung up and a turn around, just to encounter a 18 year old boy, with brown hair and tanned skin.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked in a deep voice

"To… my best friend" he had just realized he didn't actually knew Matt's girl name

"Oh, that girl Yui?"

"Yeah that one"

_Yui… have to remember that_

"Hey want to go to the movies, mum is taking us"

"Of course!" then he realized he was in fact Kari; he looked just the same but in a guy version of her. He had muscles and was very tall,

_Wait! Why __is Kari older than me? But wait a minute I need a name! _

"Hey what were mum exacts words" he/she asked

"Mmm… something like: Kaoru, tell your sister we're going to the movies"

"Ah ok, I'm coming"

_Kaoru… nice name…_

While Tai discovered his new family, Matt/Yui had his own problems! Problems involving an angry older brother!

Thanks for reading, hope you like it, please review!


	2. Dying of tummy ache and blood loss

"Takeru, Yui come on, time for dinner!" A female voice called from the living room

_Mum? Wait… can't be happening…_

Matt entered to the living room to see his mum kissing hi dad on the lips. He almost passed out at the scene, he haven't seen anything like that, since… since he was 5…

"Yui, come I cook your favourite food, sushi!"

"Yummy" Matt actually didn't like sushi that much… but apparently Yui did

TK entered the living and sat down at the table next to Matt. Although Matt knew he was TK, he looked completely different. He was wearing a black leather coat and some dark jeans. He had earrings in his left ear, one on his eyebrow and another one on his lip.

_Wait… TK hated rings… he hated them…__Wait… what is this feeling, my tummy aches… but not like the tummy, but the bottom… I need to go to…_

"Mum…" I felt so weird to say it "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course honey!"

Matt run into the bathroom and undress the skirt she was wearing took off her panties and looked at them. Blood.

_OH MY GOD! I'm dying of blood loss here! What am I suppose to do? __I need to call Tai…_

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

Four Rings

Five Rings

Six Rings

Seven Rings

"Hey I'm Takiko, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now, but leave your message after the tone and I'll call you back"

_Great Taichi! Wait. What are these?_

Matt was holding a blue package of feminine pads, like if they were something of outer space.

_Now that I recall I saw some of this in Sora's bathroom, Maybe…_

"Hey you bicth, are you getting out someday?" A male tanager voice was heard as a hand pushed the bathroom door

"TK?"

_Nooooo nooo nooo, TK can't be like that! NOOOO WAY!_

"Don't call me that way you pink princess! It's Takeru!" he said as he opened the door and moved her out of the way

"Takeru… why the hurry?" Matt asked, confusion in her voice

"I don't have to explain my self, now move, before I MOVE YOU!" He said while pushing Matt out of the way

"Why you hate me?" Matt couldn't help it, but tears came out of her eyes…

No, TK couldn't hate him, little sweet TK couldn't, but apparently big bad TK could and did…

"Why? Don't know, just move bitch!" He said as he pushed Yui out of the way, leaving her strangely confused.

_Why? This can't be happening. This is just…wrong. I am a girl… TK, no, Takeru hate me and that wasn't right. TK loved me, I loved TK, but now… I need to call Tai… or Takiko… whoever…_

One ring

Two rings

Three…

"Yeah… I mean, hi!" Takiko said in a sweet voice

"Stop fooling around Tai! We got a really big problem here!" He shouted

"Duh… I know, we are girls!"

"Besides that,… it's worst than that" She finished in a small voice

"Worst? What is it Matt?"

"I… well…"

"Spill it out Matt"

"Well…"

"Matt!"

"TK hate me!"

_There was a awkward silence, that followed Yui's broken voice, now that he was a girl, his feelings went out so easily, that Tai/Takiko could easily tell she was crying._

"Matt… it would be fine, we'll fix this" she said calmly

"He called me bitch Tai… he isn't TK" she said

"I know, there have to be a reason why we have been turn into girls… do you remember what we did yesterday?"

"I… broke up with Sora… wait… I'll call you back!"

"Matt… don't… great…"

_Need to call Sora… wait what's her name, is she a boy or a girl? There's Sora, she is a girl… Wait Sora is also a boy's name… Damn, guess, we will have to find out…_

One ring

Two…

"Hey sweetheart!" A masculine voice answered

"Hey… Baby"

_Guess I haven't broke up with her, I mean him…_

"What's up babe?"

"Nothing, I just… wanted o hear your voice…" _Oh my god that sounds soooo cheesy…_

"Hahaha, guess I wanted to hear it to, hey can I call you later? I'm in the middle of something here"

"Yeah, totally fine, bye, see you"

"See you, love you"

"Mmmm... Love… you too…"

Guess I have to call Tai now…

One ri…

"What's the matter with you? I talking about something important with you here, and you hang up!" Takiko nearly yelled

"Sorry, I called Sora, needed to find out if we were still dating"

"So?"

"Yeah, it seems, we never broke up, it seems we never fight, she… I mean he sounded pretty in love… It was kind of awkward. He told me he loved me, we never said we love each other…"

"That's true, maybe here you relationship actually works…"

"Maybe… Ok but you were saying, we were send here for a reason, right? Maybe we need to see life form other perspective… Like in a miserable human being way… Or maybe, by turning ourselves into something completely different, so hat we will appreciate what we are and what we have…" she said, more to herself than to Takiko

"You sound like a book, anyways… that could be a reason… so what are we suppose to do to turn back?"

"No idea" Said Yui, as she realised she was still holding the package of feminine pads "Hey Tai, I… well, you… Kari…"

"Are you ok Matt? What is it?"

"I… I'm dying of tummy ache and blood loss" _Ok I said it!_

"HAhahahahahaha"

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Yui totally confused

"It's call period, I don't know why, but girl bleed from down there once in a month"  
"So… What am I supposed to do? I mean, do I let it bleed?"

"Hahahahaha, you are such an inexperienced boy"

"Well, I'm' sorry, I lived without any women n my house for years!"

"OK, ok, cool down, listen there must be a package of feminine pads somewhere" Takiko said

"Ok, I got them" She said as she realised she had have the solution in her hands all the time

"OK, you need to put them on, I mean, in you panties I think. I don't actually know, but the avoid the blood to flow freely onto your panties"

"Ok… so… I out them and… I don't do anything else? How do I calm the stomach ache?"

"There is a special pill or something Kari takes, I don't actually know anything about it anyways"

"Ok… I guess I'll do that, well I'm going to sleep now I guess, See you tomorrow"

"See you" Takiko said as Yui hanged up.

TK and Kari rushed to the hospital room he had been indicated to. The news about their brothers run over had gotten them in the middle of English class. They had both gotten a special permission an taken a taxi to the hospital. As the reached the door, both of the saw their parents in the door waiting for them.

"Hey kids" Susumo Yagami said

"How are they" TK asked as he saw teas in their parents' eyes

"They have entered into a coma both of them" Natusko Takaishi said as she hugged her younger son

"How long ago?" Kari asked crying in her mother's arms

"Some minutes ago" Yuuko Yagami answered her daughter

"Besides that, Tai have a broken leg and Matt a broken arm" Hiroaki Ishida said with tears in his eyes

TK and Kari walked like zombies as they entered the brothers' room; both were in the same room, connected to several machines. Both pares of parents had decided they will let the older sons connected until the hospital told the differently.

Kari walked to Tai's bed, and pass her hand through his brown hair, before hugging him and start crying, wetting the bed cover with her tears.

TK did pretty much the same, but as he cry he could help but to repeat the same words over and over again: "He will wake up, he will…" After all, he was the child of hope…

OK,,, I'm sorry I took so long, I promise I won't take that long again. But it took me forever to come up with this chapter... Hope you like it, please review


End file.
